Stories From Camp Half-Blood and Beyond: Chiron In A Dress
by historyfreak12
Summary: "Chiron, what happened?" Annabeth whispered. Chiron shrugged, helpless. "I don't know Child," he said. A Stoll prank gone wrong leaves Chiron stuck inside a wedding dress. Naturally, Mr D volunteers to help out a friend in need. What else could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**************Set in the crazy world created by Rick Riordan and inspired by the unconventional ramblings of livetolaugh. **Ready yourself for a tale about ******how Chiron found himself in a wedding dress on Olympian TV. **

* * *

Chiron In a Wedding Dress - Part One

Annabeth woke up with a groan. Normally she wouldn't have been caught dead in bed after six o'clock. Today however, was an exception. As she rubbed at her sore eyes she noted the lack of noise in the cabin.

_Not normal at all_, she thought. Once she had switched her pajamas and bunny slippers for jeans and sneakers she headed outdoors half expecting her cabin mates to spring some sort elaborate trap as soon as she stepped outside. Scenarios ran through her head, none of them ending well for a certain blond.

Her caution was proved redundant when she was met with silence and an empty central green. She ran back inside to consult the clock her siblings had installed on the cabin wall. Ignoring the impulse to pick out the flaws in the design she read as fast as her dyslexia allowed her. The winking digits confirmed her fears.

"Vlacas!" she hissed. She threw caution to the winds and ran out of the cabin to the dining pavilion meeting several satyrs on her way to the pavilion. To their utter surprise she failed to greet them. For most Satyrs, breakfast time was an alien concept, fit only for the most straight laced of humans. Somewhat predictably it took the touchy Satyrs weeks to forgive Annabeth for the perceived slight.

As the Satyrs fumed a red faced Annabeth came to a halt outside the pavilion. Sure enough the sound of laughing campers emanated from the building. She stepped inside and made a beeline for her seat. Her half-brother Malcolm forced down a spoonful of whole grain, high fiber cereal before flashing her a tentative smile.

"Sorry," he blurted, "Alex said to let you sleep."

Annabeth considered asking him since when she had wanted to remain abed after seven in the morning, but Malcolm's wobbling lower lip and her growling stomach persuaded her otherwise. In lieu of the Nymphs, who were busy with preparations for one of the twenty odd festivals they celebrated throughout the year, was an extensive buffet.

At the serving dishes she helped herself to liberal servings of breakfast foods. Behind her Silena Beauregard, tutted in disapproval. She tried to point out the ramifications Annabeth's diet would have on her waistline but Annabeth was too young, too indifferent to care. It would take several years and a certain green eyed son of Poseidon to change that.

She sat back down and dug in. All around her campers talked, mainly about the upcoming July fireworks. With everyone so animated it was hard not to notice the Stoll twins. They were huddled in an abandoned corner of the pavilion, deep in conversation with a girl. The Stolls seemed agitated, glancing over her shoulder into the crowd at regular intervals.

Annabeth looked down as the trio scattered and headed back to their tables where they attempted to appear nonchalant. They succeeded, to a certain degree but Annabeth's curiosity had already been piqued. When breakfast had ended and the campers streamed out to their lessons the Stolls slipped away from the crowd and headed to the big house: in the opposite direction to their arts and crafts lesson.

Annabeth watched them slink off, torn. Part of her loathed what following the pair would entail; She would have to skip one, two maybe even three she now claims otherwise, eight year old Annabeth was very much a stickler for the rules. On the other hand, the Stolls are definitely up to something, she reasoned.

She would have liked to deliberate further but the fast moving Stolls forced her hand. Checking that no one was behind her she fell in behind the brothers.

* * *

Next Chapter should be up in matter of days. Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**************Set in the crazy world created by Rick Riordan and inspired by the unconventional ramblings of livetolaugh. **Part two of the story about ******how Chiron found himself in a wedding dress on Olympian TV.**

* * *

Chiron In a Wedding Dress - Part Two

The Stoll twins approached the Big House. Annabeth followed them as close as she could without appearing too conspicuous. On the occasion that one of them turned around she would scarper for the nearest available cover.

As the big house came into view she hid behind some bushes and watched as they vanished inside the farmhouse. Campers were at their lessons, and Nature spirits were nowhere to be seen.

Annabeth was not particularly strong and her ability to intimidate campers with her piercing grey eyes had yet to be developed. Considering this, it is somewhat surprising she did not turn back and report the Stolls to Chiron. Some impulse, part curiosity, part pride made her rise from her hiding spot and slowly approach the farmhouse door.

She crossed the porch, placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted. The door swung upon, inch by agonizing inch. Her fears of discovery were quickly allayed as the hinges failed to make any noise. Fortunately, Argus hated squeaky hinges. Upon inspection she found the living room and hallway to be devoid of either Stoll brother.

Annabeth's heart rate spiked but she continued down the hallway till she found an ascending staircase leading to the second floor. Despite air conditioning sweat pooled on on her brow.

"Wish I had my dagger," she muttered to herself. Upstairs, the staircase landing split the second floor in half. She took a right and the length of the house passing several locked doors.

She tried her luck on the other side and was rewarded when she spotted a door swinging ajar. She crept towards it, willing the floorboards to remain silent. Next to the door she craned her neck to look in. It was a small room only large enough to accommodate a rectangle of cleared floor and a wardrobe. A wardrobe currently being pulled apart by Travis Stoll.

He rummaged around, picked out an item of clothing and then tossed it to his brother. Connor took the clothing and upended a salt shaker over it.

_That's not salt_, Annabeth thought. Instead dust poured out out of the shaker. A special brew by the Aphrodite cabin, it trickled onto the clothes, dissolving as soon as it made contact with fabric. Annabeth had seen enough.

"Got you!" she cried, stepping into the room.

Connor shrieked and dropped the shaker, emptying its contents onto the pile of discarded clothes. Travis ignored him and lunged towards Annabeth. Annabeth flinched, suddenly afraid. Instead of crashing into her Travis swerved to the right, sidestepping her. He came to a rest with his back to the door. She was trapped.

"Let me go!" She demanded, trying to keep her voice from trembling. The two brothers shared a quick look.

"Nope," they replied in unison.

"Let me go or, or I'm telling!"

"Calm down blondie-" Connor countered.

"Don't call me that!"

"You promise not to tell and we'll let you go," said Travis. Both brothers put on smiles of angelic innocence.

In response, Annabeth wasted no time shaking her head. Travis sighed. Connor picked up the salt shaker and held in under Annabeth's nose.

"You see this," he said, "It's magic. It changes the color of clothes." He poured some dust on his sleeve and muttered a few words in greek. It took a minute but the sleeve did eventually change from bright orange to a dull grey-green.

"You see?" Connor continued, "Its just a prank."

"Our best so far," Travis added.

"Fine, Just let me go." Annabeth hissed. She made for the door but Travis failed to move.

"Swear you won't tell," he demanded.

"I swear!" Annabeth snapped. Travis nodded in mock courtesy and stepped aside. Annabeth stepped out, slamming the door behind her.

"She's mad," commented Travis.

"So what? Help me clean this mess up!"

The two brothers rushed to remove any traces of their activity. Meanwhile, Annabeth arrived at her sword fighting lesson. She apologized to Luke, picked up a sword and commenced bludgeoning a straw dummy. Despite the Stoll's assurances to the contrary she felt the dust did a lot more than change colors. The thought remained at the forefront of her thoughts throughout her lesson.

When it finished she sat down on the seats surrounding the arena floor, brooding. Her muscles ached. The straw dummy, minus a couple of its limbs and a head, felt even worse. Luke sauntered over to her and passed her a water bottle. He sat down and waited until she gulped it's contents down.

"So, Whats up?" He asked.

It was hurt lying to him, but Annabeth managed to come up with a plausible excuse. She insisted she was alright and Luke, tactful as ever, left her alone. She remained sitting in the arena for quite some time. It was the sudden explosion of laughter that brought her to her feet and sent her running towards the big house.

* * *

Next chapter due in about a week. If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a review and or favorite it. **Constructive** criticism is also appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**************Set in the crazy world created by Rick Riordan and inspired by the unconventional ramblings of livetolaugh. **

* * *

Chiron In a Wedding Dress - Part Three

The noise failed to subside throughout her entire sprint to the big house. She neared the building and saw a crowd of orange shirted campers clustered around something or someone. The laughter had largely died out, replaced by an awkward silence. No one knew what to do. No one moved.

Annabeth looked around and saw the Connor and Travis give each other worried glances. Resentment flared up in her chest. They never said this would happen.

She dived into the crowd and pushed her way to the front row. Her breath hitched at what she saw.

Chiron, her wise, ever dignified mentor stood shifting his weight from hoof to hoof (something centaurs often do when embarrassed). In place of his normal T-shirt was a white wedding dress.

A wedding dress complete with a long bridal train that draped over his hindquarters, pooled about his hind feet and a snow white veil that covered his hair and much of his back. Chiron yanked at the veil, but it failed to budge.

His cheeks were colored a bright crimson, whether from embarrassment or as a result of the dress's outrageously tight waistline, it was impossible to tell.

"Chiron,what happened?" Annabeth asked in a small voice.

Chiron paused, letting his hands flop down to his sides.

He shrugged, helpless. "I don't know Child," he said.

Regaining some of his composure, he turned and ran his eyes over the assembled campers.

"Whoever is responsible," he began, his voice terse, "will be on muck duty for the duration of the summer!"

"Hear, hear!" agreed a new voice. The campers turned, and saw Dionysus strolling towards them. His eyes were focused squarely on a can of diet coke; he took some time to notice Chiron's new attire.

"I see you're finally seeing things my way old bo-" Dionysus cut short his sentence as he looked up from the can. His head jerked up and down as he tried to comprehend the scene before him. Then he laughed. His pronounced belly wobbled and shook as he doubled over, shaking with unbridled mirth.

The campers flinched. Dionysus's laughter echoed through camp sending the now celebrating nature spirits scrambling for the nearest available bush, stream, tree or lake. Everywhere over a two kilometer radius birds took flight, startled by the sudden explosion of noise. After a minute or so of unbridled hysteria Dionysus pulled himself back together and straightened up.

"I needed that," he confessed, wiping tears from his eyes.

The campers said nothing. They merely stared at him, incredulous expressions on their faces.. What did I just witness? Accurately summed up their collective thoughts. Dionysus scowled, his customary demeanor returning.

"Get lost you pests. Shoo!" he yelled. Many of the demigods legged it, none of them keen on spending the rest of their lives in a gardening pot, decorating the big house's window sill. Some remained but were sent on their way by Chiron.

Dionysus watched him gather up the bridal train about his hind legs. Out of pity Dionysus clicked his fingers, willing the dress to dispensary. The dress glowed a brilliant white before reverting to its previous hue.

Dionysus clicked his fingers with more force. He frowned as the dress failed to detach itself from Chiron. _Hmm. Most unusual._ Unfazed, Dionysus took Chiron by the arm and led the hapless centaur towards the cabins.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm walking you down the ais-" Dionysus was cut short by Chiron's pointed glare

"Where exactly are we going Dionysus?"

"Cabin 10! I'll stake another year in this miserable camp that the Aphrodite brats have a solution to your er… problem," Dionysus replied, ignoring the lack of deference in Chiron's tone.

He continued in what he judged to be a convincing tone, "In fact, I swear it on the river Styx!"

Chiron raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by Dionysus's promise or the clap of thunder that followed it.

"Why do I not find myself filled with confidence?" he said dryly.

"Stop having such a negative outlook on your situation," Dionysus chided him.

Chiron raised another eyebrow at the wine god.

"Have you ever enjoyed a sustained conversation with yourself?" Chiron asked.

"Whatever," Dionysus huffed. "I'm going to teleport, close your eyes or get fried."

The warning was still ringing in Chiron's ears when the pair materialized on the porch of cabin ten.

"Was teleportation really necessary?" he asked.

"What? Need I remind you that this is running into my nap time?"

Dionysus approached the cabin, and struck the door with his fist. Seconds later a frightened girl opened the door.

"May I help you l-lord Dionysus?"

"Get me your head counselor, now!"

The poor girl slammed the door shut and scampered back into the depths of the cabin. The door was soon reopened by a smiling Silena Beauregard.

"Fix him," Dionysus said.

Silena walked to Chiron's side. She held a section of the fabric in her hand and muttered a few incantations. For a few seconds the material glowed bright pink. For a few tense moments the dress appeared to dissipate.

Then, the pink glow faded to reveal the unchanged dress. Inanimate or not they couldn't help but think that the dress was mocking them by its survival. Selena frowned and tried again, to no result.

"I'm sorry. This is not Aphrodite's work," she concluded. "In fact I'm not sure who did this. There's a concealment charm mixed into the spell."

"No!" Chiron and Dionysus cried.

"I would ask the Stolls. Remember how they decorated the Athena cabin for Halloween with live spiders and cobwebs? Or when they tampered with our heating system?"

"Don't. Just don't," Dionysus groaned, recalling the amount of paperwork that had followed each event. Suddenly remembering his sentence at camp was now extended. He sank into a deckchair on the porch, his head in his hands. Silena bid Chiron wait outside and re entered the cabin. She reappeared her lips colored bright red.

"Trust me," she said before Chiron could ask any questions. They left Dionysus to lament his fate and headed for cabin eleven.

Unable to shake the feeling that he was engaged in a wild goose chase Chiron stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door. Travis was the one who answered it. A bright, innocent smile decorated his features.

"Hello Chiron. Something wrong?" he asked, still smiling sweetly.

Chiron was not amused. "Remove the spell Travis."

"What spell?"

Chiron's teeth grated together. Silena advanced on Travis, rapidly reducing the distance between them. Travis stumbled backwards but Silena grabbed him and pulled him towards her. Before Travis could react she pressed her lips against his. She pulled back quickly, guilt distorting her normally serene expression.

"You can ask him what you want now," she mumbled.

Resolving to talk with her later Chiron cleared his throat and faced Travis. His pupils had dilated. He stared vacantly at them, a dreamy smile on his face.

"Come on Travis, remove the spell."

"Okay!"

He stepped out of their sight and returned clutching a leather pouch in his hand. He tossed the pouch at Chiron.

"Sprinkle it on clothes and they will be back to normal."

"Thank you Travis. Go and rest."

Travis nodded obediently and disappeared inside the cabin. Chiron opened the pouch. He took a handful of the dust inside it and sprinkled it on the dress. This time, the dress dissolved. Chiron was left wearing a normal T-shirt. He let out a deep breath.

"Thank you Silena. But please, never to try that on another demigod. Promise?"

Silena nodded.

"How long does that trance last anyway?" Chiron asked.

"Not long," Silena said. Smiling at the thought of the Stolls cleaning up after her Pegasus for an entire year, she headed towards her own cabin to spread the good news. Chiron continued on, eager to decontaminate his wardrobe.

Meanwhile, back in cabin eleven Connor emerged from his hiding spot behind a bunk bed. He pressed a button on the mini video camera held in his hand and pointing at the spot recently occupied by Chiron. Grinning from ear to ear he pocketed the camera's memory card and went off in search of his brother.

"Oh Travis! Look what I found."

* * *

**Poor Chiron! I have a feeling the Stolls are not going to let that footage go to waste. Just an epilogue to go before this story is completed. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the story.**

**I would like to thank all the writers who have taken the time to review the story. You have all motivated me to continue on with this story. Again, thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chiron In A Dress - Part Four

* * *

"To wrap up the show we are happy to announce that a rouge Caledonian drakon has been caught and returned to its prison."

"And, were clear!"

As the rainbow she had been addressing dissipated Angelia dropped a forced smile. She stood, stretched her stiff limbs and stepped down from her desk. She headed straight for the studio's exit. None of the nature spirits assembled in the room bothered to stop her.

She pushed open the back door and stepped into a featureless Manhattan alley. Satisfied no mortals were lurking around, she closed her eyes and let images of her her favorite spot on Olympus flood her mind.

Her body glowed white, then erupted into a column of searing light. Angelia reappeared, sitting on a stone bench. The bench squatted on a cliff jutting out of Olympus; the view was magnificent.

Finally alone, she let a few angry tears roll down her cheek. Before this could progress into a round of full blown sobbing a new presence forced her to scrub away the tears on her cheeks and bite back her sobs.

She turned round and saw Hermes regarding her with a look of pity.

"Hello Angelia."

"What do you want?" she replied through gritted teeth.

Hermes took a seat on the bench. "Still mad with me huh?"

Angelia failed to meet his eyes. "Yes."

"You know, I didn't invent the telegraph."

"I know. It was your whelp, Samuel Morse. Do you have any idea what that ridiculous contraption did to me?"

"You lost some customers?"

"Try half of my annual letter deliveries. And then you had the nerve to make it up to me with this," she said. She jabbed at the name tag on her chest; it bore the Olympian TV logo and her name.

Hermes said noting and held out his hand. She raised an eyebrow but proffered her hand anyway. Hermes produced a disk from inside his jacket and dropped it into her palm.

"What is it?"

"An early birthday gift. You did say ratings have been low lately."

She stared at him, looking for any hint of deceit. He smiled and held out his arms. She stepped forward and gave him a brief hug.

"Don't think you can buy your way back onto my good books," she warned, and let him go.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Bye." He waved, and disappeared, a puff of smoke the only clue he had ever visited the lonely cliff. She stayed there for a while longer, wondering if the station's ratings would ever pick up.

The answer to that query was yes. The footage of Chiron went on to break the station's viewership record. Impressive, considering the previous record had been set during the screening of the 2002 Superbowl.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood, Pegasi stables_

"Yuck," moaned Travis. He and Connor stood a distance from the stables muck heap. The warm summer breeze guided the pungent odor straight past them. Silena, mounted on a chestnut Pegasus watched the pair

"Let's go boys!" . Travis smiled and marched towards the muck. Obviously the spell had not fully worn off yet. Meanwhile, Connor inspected his camp necklace.

The newest camp bead depicted a grey centaur wearing a streamlined evening gown: small changes the campers had made to spare Chiron anymore embarrassment. Connor looked at the bead and then up at the muck heap. Had it been worth it? Yes, he decided, grinning spite of himself. He heard Travis curse loudly.

Connor rolled his eyes and trudged after his brother, breathing through his nose. Together they began shoveling muck into up one of the many wheelbarrows they would be filling that summer.

"Look at her, all smug," Travis said nodding at Silena.

Connor grunted in agreement. "She is rather annoying."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

Connor continued in a lower voice, "Perhaps we should prank her? She's the one who ratted us out to Chiron."

Travis gave his brother a withering glare. "No! We've got enough work to do."

"Chicken."

"Shut up!"

Silena waved down at them, smiling sweetly. "Boys. You missed out stall five!"

Travis sighed. "I'm not saying yes but what do you have in mind?"

"A mango and a lot of gold spray paint."

"A golden mango?"

Connor's eyes sparkled. "Yes. It's going to be legendary!"

_Fin _

* * *

**_Apologies for the delay. Exams and coursework practically cut my writing time in half. Feel free to comment on the story. If you enjoyed it I would really appreciate if you could give it a shout of some kind. Also, PM me if you have any stories you would like feedback on or if you have any story ideas._**


End file.
